Birthday Gift
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Hi...shocked to see me?...dnt b...itz Sreya only after manyyyy days :)...with a bday gift for My frnd Vampire's Feelings...belated HBD dear...stay blessed! :)


_**A/N-**_ Hello everyone, remember me? *Nervous smile*

If you people still remember me after this long gap of two months and very very angry with me then I would like to say ki Pls don't be so angry with me...I really have soooooooo many reason for vanishing from this site...but I don't wanna make U ppl feel bore while reading abt those reasons...Only I think I should say two of the reasons...those are I don't have internet and my Lappy from past two months...even now I'm using hotspot for internet and someone's laptop for typing...My lappy is in hospital and doc isn't discharging it *Sniff*...anyways, leave it :(

& about my pending stories...actually I half done the update of both of my stories...& now I'm thinking what if when my lappy will be back & I found that my stories aren't deleted from my lappy...then should I type them again? *Lazy*...so when my laptop will be back I'll update my stories just after that...& U ppl hv to wait till then...plzzzz *Puppy eyes*

& This story is for a very special person...my cute friend _**Vampire's Feeling**_...her delayed birthday gift  & my punishment for wishing her late...Not a good one as I'm such a bad writer...still it's just a try...on her fav couple...

 **Vampire's Feeling-** _Jiya_...again a belated very happy birthday to you...so here is your gift...hope you are happy now?  & don't except a too much good story from me...it's just a try...still read and give me a bigggg review ok? I'm waiting eagerly for it...&&&&&&&&... what about your RESULT dear? *Evil Smile*... yeh yeh...don't throw this kind of look...I know you did very well...and result is also superb...that's why I wrote and post it in a hurry just after get a lappy for typing... :D

 **A Belated Very Happy** _ **Rathyatra**_ **& **_**Eid**_ **Mubarak to all of you... :D**

 **Hope you all enjoyed both of the festival a lott & get gifts just like me :D**

Enough ofthe bakbak...now let's pay attention in the story...

 **~O~**

 **29** **th** **May, 2016-**

A girl was sleeping peacefully in her bed...suddenly her alarm clock ranged and she opened her eyes...she check the time and found it's showing 6.00 am...If it was some other day she would sleep again setting the alarm half an hour later (Just like I do :P)...but today she wake up from bed & went near the window...she found the birds were busy in chirping among them & cool breeze was passing through the trees...the whole scenario made her mind afresh...she went to the washroom to freshen up...after coming back...she stood in front of the mirror and started to comb her hair...she smiled at herself and uttered...

Girl(Smiling to herself)- "Good Morning...& (Smiled bigger) HAPPY BIRHDAY to Me!"

& she jumped on her bed to pick up the phone...she checked and found so many wishes from her family friends relatives and office colleagues...but her most awaited birthday wish from a very special person till not arrived...she seemed a little disappointed...

She dressed up in formal & went downstaires to find her parents sitting in the drawing room...they looked at her and her dad said-"Good Morning...aaj badi jaldi uth gaye?"

She greeted her parents & sais shyly-"Ji vo aaj mera Birthday hai...isiliye socha jaldi uth jaun."

Her parents laughed and wished her...

Suddenly a pair of hands hugged her from behind & a sleepy voice came-"Happy Birthday Didi..."

She looked behind smilingly & said-"Thanks Riya."

Riya(Her sister)-"Pata hai maine socha kaal raat 12 baje aapko wish karungi...paar pata nehi kaab ankh laag gayi."

She-"Koi baat nehi"(Smile)

Mom-"Dono ke dono behen ek jaise ho...baas sone ki padi rehti hai."

Riya hugged her sister-"Aab humdodno itne kaam karte hai na...isiliye hume nind aa jati hai bohot jaldi..."

She grinned and said-"Wohi toh...paar aaj mujhe late nehi hona hai office mein...so aaplog jaldi karo...& mujhe bhuk bhi lagi hai...toh aaplog please jaldi kijiye..."

Everyone laughed & sat on the breakfast table...

 **After Sometime, At CID Bureau-**

She stepped inside but found none...she looked amazed when she found none inside the Bureau..."Kya mai aaj kuchh jyada hi jaldi aa gayi?...yahan toh koi nehi dikh rahe hai...aur andhera bhi hai", she thought & forwarded her hand to switched on the light...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY _SHREYA_!

A loud chorus echoed in the bureau as soon as she turned on the light...Shreya looked & found her colleages in front of her grinning...Purvi came forward and hugged her, "Happy Birthday"

Shreya looked everyone with a shocked face...she somehow managed to say, "Yea Sab?"

Abhijeet came forward and said, "Yea tumhara pehela Birthday hai na hum sabke sath toh socha ki iss Birthday ko thora special banaya jaye...waise yea pura plan iska hi tha" (Showing HIM)

Shreya looked at HIM smilingly and thanked HIM through her eyes, HE too smiled back...

Shreya- "Thank you everyone, meri Birthday ko itna special banane ke liye."

Freddie-"Arey Shreya, ismein thank you kiu?...Hum saab dost hai na, aur sirf dost hi kiu...hum saab toh ek family ke tarha hai."

Pankaj came with a large cake and said, "Shreya jaldi se cake cut karo...mujhe bohot joro ki bhuk laga hai"(Everyone laughed)

Shreya cut the cake and feed everyone...all the officers became busy in doing lots of fun...

Suddenly Bureau's phone ranged and Sachin picked up...he talked for sometime and then looked at everyone with a sad face, "Case aaya hai, jana hoga."

Nikhil said in a sad voice, "Kitne enjoy kar rahe the hum..."

She smilingly said, "Koi baat nehi, yea case khatam ho jaye, fir mai aapne ghar mein ek chhota sa party dungi, OK?"

Everyone-"Okayyyy!"

When everybody went, Shreya went near HIM and said, "Toh isiliye subha tumne mujhe messege nehi kiya na?"

He smiled-"Haan Socha thoda surprize de dun."

Shreya"Thank you...RAJAT."

Rajat-"Tumne nehi suna Freddie sir ne kya kaha? Hum saab dost hai & doston ko Thank you & sorry nehi bolte. Kiu, mante ho na mujhe aapni dost?" (Smiled)

Shreya-"Haan, haan...manti hun na(Smile)...paar sirf Dost? (In mind)

Rajat-"Huh?...nehi vo mera matlab, hum dono toh bohot achhe dost hai, Kiun?" (Nervous smile)

OMG...did she said it loud?...she composed herself and stammered-"Ne..nehi...I mean...mera...v..vo mera vo matlab nehi tha...umm, by the way...hum late ho rahe hai toh...chale?" (She went out blushing)

Rajat too sheeplessly smiled ruffling his hair and went behind her...

Case was solved within afternoon...Everyone was about to go when Shreya announced, "Aaj mere ghar paar ek chhota Party hai...aap saab please aayiyega."

Pankaj said joyfully-"Wah tab toh bohot maza aayega...hum sab jarur aayenge...

Shreya-"Thik hai...toh fir sham ko milte hai...Bye"

 **At Evening, In Shreya's House-**

The house was beautifully decorated...everybody was coming one by one...but Shreya's eyes were searching for Rajat...he still not arrived yet...suddenly her face lit up like a 1000 watt bulb seeing Rajat entering...Purvi noticed this and nudged Shreya, "Lo, aa gaye aapki Rajat."

Shreya blushed at her comment-"Kya Purvi...hum sirf achhe dost hai...aur kuchh nehi hai"

Purvi(Smirk)-"Haan toh? Maine kaab kaha ki aur kuchh hai?"

Rajat noticed them & came to them-"Hi Purvi, hi Shreya..(Giving the bouquet and gift to Shreya)...Happy Birthday once again Shreya...

Shreya smiled and took them...

Purvi-"Arey Rajat...tum aa gaye...hum tumhara hi itni der se intezar kar rahe the."(Eyeing Shreya)

Rajat smiled-"Really?"

Shreya-"Arey haan humura matlab ki saab aa gaye hai the siwaye tumhare, isiliye...kiun Purvi?"(Glaring at her)

Purvi behaved like a scared kid-"Haan haan, tumne sahi kaha."

Rajat looked at them and suppressed his laughter...

Riya cameto them-"Arey aap log yahan ho? Mammi aap sab ko kabse dhund rahi hai (Looking at Purvi)"Purvi di jara mere sath aana, thodi help chahiye"

Purvi-"Haan chalo."(Looking at Rajreya)"Tum dono bhi jaldi aa jana..."(She went with Riya)

Shreya turned to Rajat smilingly-"Itna late kiu hua?"

Rajat-"Vo last time paar thora kaam aa gaya tha...sorry."

Shreya-"Ahaan, koi keh raha tha ki Doston ko Thank You & Sorry nehi bolte!" (Smirk)

Rajat-"Arey vo maine nehi, Freddie sir ne bola tha..."

Shreya rolled her eyes at him and then both burst out in laughter...

Rajat-"Chalo aab andar chalte hai...saab tumhara intezar kar rahe hai."

Shreya-"Haan chalo." (Both went inside)...

.

.

.

.

Party ended with lots of Fun...

Everyone procced to leave...when Rajat came to Shreya and asked her to go with him in the terrece

 **In The Terrece-**

Shreya-"Kya hua Rajat?...tum mujhe yahan kiu lekar aaye?"

Rajat-"Actually..tum aaj bohot achhi dikh rahi ho."

Shreya looked at her and found herself in a baby pink Anarkali suit with jwelleries and a little make-up...she blushed slightly and said-"Thanks...but tum mujhe shayad kuchh aur bhi bolna chahte ho...kiu?"

Rajat looked at her nervously and said...

Rajat-"Vo...tumne dekha kya mera gift kholkar?"

Shreya-"Nehi...kiu?"(Confused)

Rajat-"Nehi...kuchh nehi."

Shreya(Narrowing eyes)-"kuchh toh hai...batao kya hua?"

Rajat-"Nehi mera matlab...vo tum use kholkar samajh jaoge...chalta hun..bye, good night..."

Shreya-"Arey Rajat suno toh.."(But he gone)

Shreya confusedly also went from there...

 **At Night-**

Shreya came to her bedroom and remembered Rajat's words...she searched for his gift and found it...unrapping it...she found a pink box...she confusedly opened that and found a teddy with a heart in its hand which written- _"I Love You Shreya...will you marry me?_

 _Rajat"_

Shreya was overwhelmed to see it...she was very happy as her dream atleast came true...she opened her messege box in mobile and texted him- _"I Love You Too.. & Yes I'll Marry You. :)"_

Rajat saw the messege and became so happy...he called her.

Shreya picked up and directly said-"Buddhu...yea baat batane mein itne din laga diya..."

Rajat smiled at her comment-"Darr gaya tha..socha agar tumne reject kar diya toh!..."

Shreya-"Toh aaj aa gaya himmat?" (Giggled)

Rajat-"Haan socha aaj bata hi dun."(Smirk)

Shreya(Rolled up in bed)-"Chalo bye..kaal milte hai...Love you."

Rajat-"Bye..Love you too."(Smiled)

Both smiled & slept with a smile in their face...

 **END**

 **~O~**

 **A/N- So...what about it?...my first try in Rajreya...**

 **I think made it a bit weird?...I mean it didn't came up as I want! :(...anyway, bear with it...**

 **Here I changed the format style of my story as the previous one was taking much time! :/**

 **Vampire's Feeling-** Jiyaaaa...waiting or your review the mostttt!...gave a cute and bigggg review even if U dnt like it *_* :P...and sorry fr lying to you that I didn't write it till now...I just wanna give you a surprize U knw! ;) :D

 **Others also lemme knw wat U think abt the story...**

 **Bye..**

 **Miss me again..**

 **Ignore mistakes..**

 **Stay blessed..**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
